Soebardjo's
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tentang Woojin dan pacarnya, Mas Jonghyun dan pacarnya, juga Jinyoung dengan... / Chp 2.1 : * [ Jonghyun, Jinyoung, Dongho, Daniel, Minhyun, Woojin, Samuel / Au!Indo ; GS! for some character ]
1. Chapter 1

Siapa tidak mengenal keluarga Youngseok Soebardjo? Keluarga yang digadang-gadang merupakan keluarga terkaya di Kalimantan, khususnya Balikpapan. Keenam anaknya hidup sukses mengikuti jejak kariernya selama ini. Anak tertuanya, Geunseuk Galih Soebardjo menjadi direktur utama anak perusahaan yang sukses, padahal perusahaan baru benar-benar lepas dari genggaman Youngseok dua tahun lalu. Anak keduanya, Jaesung Putra Soebardjo merupakan salah satu deretan orang penting pertamina cabang Balikpapan. Yang ketiga, Seokhoon Febrian Soebardjo menjadi arsitek yang terus menerus menerima tawaran dari berbagai daerah maupun negara. Keempat adalah satu-satunya anak cantik diantara para saudaranya, Boa Rahmawati Soebardjo yang bekerja di Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia untuk negara bagian Amerika. Terakhir, si bungsu Sungwoo Arya Soebardjo yang menjadi dokter bedah di tiga rumah sakit utama Balikpapan.

Tapi tidak, kita tidak akan membahas deretan nama diatas, melainkan membahas anak-anak mereka yang merupakan cucu Akung Youngseok.

.

▲ **Jonghyun Pratama Soebardjo.**

Anak pertama dari pasangan Geunsuk Galih Soebardjo dan Kahi Lafsani Atmaja. Cucu pertama keturunan Rahardja yang lahir di rumah sakit bersalin ternama kota Balikpapan. Menjadi panutan seluruh sepupu-sepupunya karena cukup bijaksana meskipun sering di bully karena merupakan sesepuh dalam silsilah cucu keturunan Soebardjo.

Menempuh pendidikan managemen bisnis di salah satu kampus swasta Balikpapan dan sedang magang di salah satu anak perusahaan keluarga Soebardjo.

Jonghyun tuh tipe-tipe cowok penyabar dan ngomongnya kalem, ajaran Bundanya sih, soalnya Bunda Kahi itu masih keturunan bangsawan. Makanya Jonghyun itu sering dibilang tukang php orang, soalnya doi terlalu baik ke orang, bahkan ke binatang juga. Sampai kalau dia digigit nyamuk, bukannya ditepuk, eh malah dibiarin itu nyamuk sampai terbang sendiri.

Doi juga rajin jadi muadzin di Masjid kompleks, kalau lagi bulan puasa gini jug biasanya bantuin Pak Ustadz ngajar ngaji. Calon imam idaman ya, yeorobun?hehehe. Tapi sayang, Jonghyun udah punya pasangan yang setia sama dia dari jaman SMP sampai sekarang. Calon bidan, jadi kalau kalian mau modus ke Mas Jonghyun, ntar disuntik vitamin ibu hamil hehehe.

 _"Mas, mau ke depan kan? Nitip takjil dong, pisang ijo ya. Bayarnya abis lebaran ya, hehehe." -Jinyoung, adek tidak berguna 2k17_

 _"Iya nanti Mas beliin buat kamu." Jonghyun senyum sambil stater motornya. Padahal niatnya Jonghyun cuma mau nungguin abang batagor yang lewat, tapi demi adeknya dia rela ke lapangan dekat gapura kompleks buat beliin takjil:) Dan apa tadi katanya si Jinyoung? Mau balikin duit habis lebaran? Tipu sekali dia:)_

.

▲ **Jinyoung Dirgantara Soebardjo.**

Sulung dari pasangan Geunsuk Galih Soebardjo dan Kahi Lafsani Atmaja , yang otomatis menjadi adik dari Jonghyun.

Kesayangannya Om Sungwoo, anak sulung Akung dan Uti yang sampai sekarang belum nikah. Soalnya Jinyoung emang senang dimanjain terus nurut banget sama Om nya yang paling muda itu.

Masuk ITK jalur snmptn tahun ini jurusan fisika. Lebih pintar dari Jonghyun yang emang nggak lolos snmptn dan milih masuk pts, tapi kelakuannya beda jauh sama Jonghyun. Ya, Jinyoung itu anak gawl Balikpapan, bukan anak alim kayak Jonghyun

Sering minjam barang ke Jonghyun dan berujung nggak pernah dibalikin. Jinyoung juga anak Ayah, soalnya pas dulu lahiran Jinyoung Ayah Geunsuk itu ada di tambang buat cek langsung anak buahnya. Makanya itu tiap Jinyoung minta apapun pasti dikabulin, karena Ayah Geunsuk tuh merasa bersalah. Dan itu juga yang ngebuat Jinyoung jadi anak manja.

Tapi enam bulan belakangan manjanya Jinyoung udah agak berkurang, malah dia sekarang sering manjain anak orang hehe. Bukan pacar sih, tapi lebih dari teman. Kakak tingkatnya Jinyoung, satu kampus tapi anak perencanaan wilayah dan kota.

 _"Iya Kak, ntar sore mampir deh. Mau dibawain apa? Hah? Jamur krispi? Iya nanti aku bawain. Oke, aku sholat dulu ya Kak. Iya iya, sayang Kakak juga."_

 _"Sayang sayang mulu, jadian nggak dek?" -Bunda Kahi, licin soalnya abis bersihin lele pesanan Akung._

 _Jinyoung cuma nyengir, terus nadahin tangan depan Bunda Kahi yang lagi mindahin channel tv ke drama korea._

 _"Bagi duit dong Bun, bokek nih selama nggak sekolah."_

 _"Ambil di dompet Ayah aja dek." -Ayah Geunsuk terbaek 2k17 yang lagi mijitin kaki Bunda Kahi._

.

▲ **Dongho Putra Soebardjo.**

Anak pertama pasangan Jaesung Putra Soebardjo dan Citah Iskandar yang seumuran sama Jonghyun.

Anak teknik sipil yang juga lagi magang di Total, kadang suka diejek sama Jonghyun kalo ntar pas lulus si Dongho bakal jadi tukang bangunan. Tapi ya gitu, gaji di tempat magang lebih gede punya Dongho hehe.

Fi orang orang yang liat Dongho pasti bakal ngira dia galak, eh emang bener sih agak galak hehe. Padahal Dongho itu berhati lembut, dia nonton Sophia kesusahan aja mewek. Pernah diajak sama adiknya buat nonton film Kartini, eh yang nangis malah dia. Mana nangisnya sambil bersit ingus pula.

Kadang sering main ke rumah Akung, soalnya Mami-Papinya pulang kerja sore, adiknya kuliah di Surabaya. Kalau udah main ke rumah Akung ya dia kadang ngikutin Akung ke halaman belakang, disuruh bantu ngurusin ayam, soalnya Akung pelihara banyak ayam sih. Kalau nggak ya bantuin Uti ngurus kucing persia warna abu-abu yang di kasih nama Miko. Kadang juga bantuin Bunda Kahi di dapur, main sama Jinyoung, ataupun ikut Om Sungwoo buat cari makanan kucing. Ya intinya dia cari kerjaan supaya nggak duduk bengong, soalnya dia magang cuma sampai jam 12 siang, sementara Jonghyun sampai sore.

Dongho ini ldr sama pacarnya yang lagi cuti kuliah setahun. Pacarnya pulang ke negara yang jauh disana, soalnya Ayahnya lagi sakit dan nyuruh si cantik pulang. Ibunya orang Indo, tapi Ayahnya orang luar, blasteran gitu lah pokoknya.

 _"Ho, kamu nanti kerja apa memangnya?" -Uti yang lagi ngelus Miko di teras rumah._

 _"Ya survei gitu nanti Ti. Keliling daerah buat survei bahan yang dipakai buat bangunan." Dongho jawab sambil nyiram tanaman._

 _"Itu loh Ti, si Dongho nanti jadi tukang bangunan." -Jonghyun yang lagi motongin dahan pohon mangga._

.

▲ **Dani Putri Soebardjo.**

Adiknya Dongho yang lagi kuliah di Unair jurusan kedokteran hewan dan puji Tuhan lewat jalur snmptn, jadi uktnya agak murah. Ya soalnya kan Dongho juga kuliah, teknik sipil pula, duitnya nggak sedikit buat bayar uktnya hehe.

Sebenarnya nama lahirnya itu Daniel, tapi Papinya salah nulis pas bikin data buat akta kelahiran dan yaudah sampai sekarang dibiarin aja.

Dani merantau di pulau tetangga nggak sendirian, tapi bareng sama sepupunya yang mirip puteri solo itu. Kebetulan juga gedung fakultasnya deketan, jadi ya di Surabaya mereka kontrak rumah.

Dani itu termasuk cewek yang easy-going, jadi gampang buat temenan sama cewek maupun cowok lain. Soalnya dia emang kebiasaan deket sama cowok, kan mayoritas sepupunya cowok semua.

Dani itu hampir mirip sama Jonghyun. Baik banget orangnya, terus juga nggak tegaan sama siapapun, sama teman, binatang, bahkan nyamuk yang ditepokin. Karena orangnya baik, jadi dia sering disalah gunakan sama beberapa temannya. Disuruh nugas lah, ini lah, itu lah, tapi karena Dani anak baik, ya dilakuin lah.

Tapi udah tiga bulanan ini dia nggak gitu, soalnya dilarang sama pacar. Oh iya dong si Dani punya pacar. Pacarnya tuh anak fkg, yah nggak jauh-jauh juga dari jurusannya si Dani. Pacarnya dia tuh ganteng, tapi kayaknya otaknya agak ketelan sama gantengnya itu hehe.

 _"Dek, ntar Kakak mau busking sama temen"_

 _Dani noleh ke pacarnya. "Busking? Pake cajon dong, kan nggak mungkin bawa drum ke jalanan."_

 _"Nggak pake cajon apa drum kok."_

 _"Terus?"_

 _"Nanti Kakak main pianika aja, hehe."_

 _"Haduh, untung Kakak ganteng. Kalo nggak, udah Adek suntik vaksin sisa praktek aja hehe."_

.

▲ **Minhyun Agustin Soebardjo.**

Anak pertama dan perempuan kebanggan Pak Seokhoon Febrian Soebardjo serta Ibu Alisa Yumi yang sekarang sedang sibuk koas di rumah sakit ternama surabaya. Maklum, calon dokter. Pintar, cantik, kalem, calon istri idaman ya?hehe.

Ya Minhyun emang kalem, kayak Ibunya yang dulunya adalah runner up Puteri Indonesia tapi lupa tahun berapa. Tenang, Minhyun kalem luar-dalam kok, hasil jerih payah didikan Bu Yumi yang sekarang sibuk kerja jadi designer. Pak Seokhoon juga kadang didik Minhyun kok, walau kebanyakan didik yang nggak bener hehe.

Minhyun ini deket juga sama Jonghyun+Dongho, soalnya mereka seumuran, apalagi Minhyun satu-satunya cewek diantara 95 liner. Dulu pas masih sekolah, cowok-cowok nggak berani deketin Minhyun, takut sama muka sangar Dongho duluan. Bahkan dulu dua penjaga Minhyun itu sempat nyaris adu jotos dengan Aron yang termasuk anggota squad mereka. Alasannya karena Aron dengan gamblang bicara bahwa menyukai Minhyun. Tapi dua bulan setelah itu mereka pacaran dan putus waktu masuk kuliah.

Sekarang Minhyun udah punya pacar dong hehe. Anak Sosiologi yang jarak gedung fakultasnya dengan fakultas Minhyun cukup jauh, tapi rela antar-jemput tiap mau ke kampus hehehe. Udah pacaran berapa tahun ya? Jalan enam kayaknya hehe.

 _"Katanya nggak bisa jemput." -Minhyun._

 _"Kebetulan tadi lewat, eh liat bidadari tanpa sayap lagi keluar gedung." -Pacar Minhyun._

 _"Bidadari emang nggak punya sayap kali."_

 _Habis itu mereka berdua ketawa._

.

▲ **Woojin Novian Soebardjo.**

Adiknya Minhyun yang sifatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kakaknya. Woojin itu susah diatur kalau kata Bu Yumi, jadi ya yang ngatur dia itu memang Bapaknya, makanya cocok:)

Woojin seangkatan sama Jinyoung, dari TK-SD-SMP-SMA, tapi pas kuliah mereka pisah. Soalnya Woojin lebih milih masuk STT-Migas daripada masuk ptn kayak si Jinyoung. Anak baru yang waktu pendaftaran udah bikin katingnya ambyar gara-gara gingsulnya keliatan.

Meskipun sifatnya beda jauh dari kakaknya, tapi Woojin ini tergolong cukup nempel ke Minhyun. Tiap malam diajak video call terus, rutin dari hari pertama Minhyun netap di Surabaya. Padahal kalau dirumah dia sibuk main mulu sama teman-temannya, sementara Minhyun dianggurin di rumah. Semacam Jinyoung memang si Woojin ini.

Kesayangan ketiganya Uti selain Miko sama Samuel. Miko karena yang selalu nemanin Uti, Samuel karena jarang ke rumah, dan Woojin karena dulu sebelum pindah rumah, Pak Seokhoon emang serumah sama Uti+Akung. Mereka pindah baru pas Woojin naik kelas 3 SMA. Pindah ke daerah dekat perkotaan, yang kalau ke transmart cuma butuh waktu lima menit.

Woojin ini punya pacar loh. Anak kebidanan kayak pacarnya Jonghyun, tapi beda akademi. Makanya, sekarang buat yang mau menelin Woojin harus waspada, karena pacarnya galak, terus hati-hati disuntik hormon ibu hamil.

 _"Na, tadi kenal kating yang nyuruh kamu isi formulir nggak?"_

 _"Oh Kak Nada, kenapa emang Nop?"_

 _Si Woojin manggil pacarnya Na, karena nama lengkap pacarnya ada Na nya. Terus pacarnya Woojin manggil doi Nop karena namanya Woojin ada Novian nya._

 _"Cantik ya. Jadiin selir mau nggak dia?"_

 _"Nop, kalo ntar tiba-tiba lo hamil, itu gue yang diem-diem nyuntik lo."_

 _"Emang bisa?"_

 _"IH! TERSERAH AKU DONG! SEBEL SAMA KAMU IH!"_

 _Kemudian Woojin ke rumah pacarnya sambil bawa martabak manis+bucket bunga, tapi dimaafin seminggu kemudian._

 _._

▲ **Samuel Arredondo-Soebardjo.**

Anak tunggal pasangan Joowon Arredondo-Boa Rahmawati Soebardjo. Ayah dari Papanya itu orang Meksiko asli, jadi ya Samuel itu ada darah campuran, dilihat dari mukanya sekilas juga udah bisa dipastiin dia blasteran.

Karena Mamanya anak perempuan satu-satunya, maka Samuel itu lebih diistimewakan oleh para paman, bibi, maupun sepupu-sepupunya. Nggak tau juga faedahnya apa.

Samuel itu jarang balik ke Indonesia, soalnya Mamanya kerja di KBRI Amerika, sedangkan Papanya juga kerja disana, jadi ya Bahasa Indonesianya Samuel itu kadang mundur kadang maju.

Kadang kalau diajak ngomong Bahasa Indonesia tuh dia agak lama jawabnya, soalnya dia sibuk ngerangkai kalimat yang bener, itupun kadang masih salah di pemilihan kata. Makanya sering diejek sama Woojin+Jinyoung yang emang hobinya gangguin Samuel, tapi habis itu dibenerin kok bagian-bagian yang salah. Ibarat signal, kalau diajak ngomong Bahasa Indonesia dia itu 3G, sedangkan kalau diajak ngomong Bahasa Inggris itu LTE, lancar jaya.

Samuel tuh baru aja naik kelas 12 dan katanya mau masuk Hubungan Internasional aja, mau jadi penerus Mama katanya. Tapi ya gitu, dia masih suka bimbang, mau lanjut kuliah di Indo apa di Amrik. Keluarganya emang lebih banyak yang kasih masukkan supaya dia kuliah di Indo aja, tapi dia masih nggak nyaman buat netap di Indo karena keterbatasan bahasa. Ya emang di HI sering pake Bahasa Inggris, tapi yakali ntar dia skripsi pake bantuan google translate.

 _"Ma, do you_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _"Bahasa Indonesia ya, Sam."_

 _"But_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _"Mama nggak dengar, Mama nggak dengar~"_

 _"Oh, c'mon Ma~"_

 _Mama Boa gelengin kepalanya. "Nggak, Sam."_

 _"Uh, oke. Hmm, paspor aku, wait_ _ㅡ_ _pergi? Hmm, no. Oh! Hilang Ma!"_

 _"Hah? Apa sih, Sam?"_

 _"Paspor aku hilang!"_

 _"Hah?!"_

.

Keluarga Youngseok memang memiliki agenda untuk berkumpul dan menginap sejak H-6 Idul Fitri. Itulah yang menyebabkan rumah megah dua lantai itu nampak ramai, walaupun dua cucu wanita belum tiba disana.

Sebenarnya hanya Youngseok, sang istri, Geunsuk, Kahi, dan Sungwoo saja yang merayakan Idul Fitri, tetapi tetap saja Youngseok mengagendakan acara ini setiap tahun dengan alasan bahwa inilah satu-satunya cara keluarga besarnya berkumpul.

.

[1/?]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi fanfict ini sebenarnya sudah ada di draf bareng sama Day(s), tapi karena aku nggak berani up, ya makanya baru sekarang ((malahan sudah lengkap di draf))

Banyak yang kuambil dari bbrp kejadian lebaran atau sehari-hari ala keluarga besar(ayah)ku, karena keluarga beliau memang nggak seluruhnya Muslim, tapi saling toleransi:)

Au!Indo, esp Balikpapan, karena aku dari Balikpapan wkwk

Adakah yang tau Youngseok siapa? Wkwk

(+) Soebardjo itu nama pamanku wkwk

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. Chapter 2 : H-7

"Anjir, mau pindah rumah lo?" tanya Jinyoung saat melihat Woojin masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menggeret satu koper besar dan menenteng ransel.

"Bacot bener congor lo. Bantuin sini," protes Woojin sambil melemparkan tas ransel yang langsung ditangkap Woojin.

"Bawa ransel buat apaan dah?"

"Laptop baru tuh isinya," sahut Woojin cuek, kemudian melangkah ke kamar Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kaget, ya gimana nggak kalau tahu ransel yang dilempar ternyata isinya laptop?

"Songong banget lo dekil!"

Sementara itu si pemilik laptop cengar-cengir dalam kamar Jinyoung.

"Tumben bawa koper segede gitu. Biasa cuma ransel doang."

Woojin yang sedang tiduran di kasur langsung menoleh pada Jinyoung yang baru masuk kamar. "Males pulang balik. Hemat nih gue, mau beliin Riana."

"Beli apaan emang?"

"Paket lengkap make up etude. Dari bulan kemarin tuh dia ngiler, ntar nggak asik kalo anak gue ileran."

Jinyoung langsung melempar Woojin dengan sajadah miliknya. "Mulut lo licin bener ngomongin anak, sul."

Woojin cuma nyengir, terus balik main hp. Doi lagi chat sama pacar. Oh, pacar Woojin tuh namanya Hyeongseob Adriana Soebardjo. Iya Soebardjo, kalo ntar nikah sama Woojin.

"Songong bener si sop buntut pake etude segala, biasa juga wardah ae gatel-gatel," ujar Jinyoung setelah Woojin melemparkan kembali sajadah kepada sang pemilik.

"Ya suka-suka gue lah mau ngasih si Riana apaan, emangnya lo yang keganjel kakak-adek doang." Woojin ngakak sampai tersedak. "Enak aja manggil sop buntut. Pacar gue sop buntut, terus Jihoon apaan? Brownies ya? Bantet kan wkwk."

"Serah lo serah, setaannnn. Heran aja bulan puasa gini setannya bisa aja kabur," pasrah Jinyoung sambil memasang sarung, doi mau sholat ashar di Masjid bareng Mas Jonghyun.

Woojin nyengir. "Oh jelas, kan gue sohibnya yang jaga neraka."

"Minta disiram air suci kayaknya otak lo. Dah gue mau sholat dulu."

.

.

"Mas mau langsung ngajar ngaji?" tanya Jinyoung setelah dzikir. Di dalam Masjid tinggal tiga orang, yang lainnya udah pada balik ke rumah masing-masing.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Nggak Dek, Mas mau jemput Minki. Motornya dia lagi masuk bengkel soalnya."

"Oh gitu..." Jinyoung mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke bagian teras Masjid sambil nyengir. "Kasihan tuh Mas, cewek-cewek yang udah antri mau diajarin ngaji sama Mas Jonghyun."

"Apaan sih Dek, itu bisa aja mereka diajarin sama yang lain," kilah Jonghyun sambil tertawa. Sementara para cewek-cewek yang kebetulan dengar suara Jonghyun tertawa pun ambyar.

"Udah yuk pulang, kasihan tuh Woojin sendirian di kamar kamu," ajak Jonghyun sambil berdiri yang kemudian disusul Jinyoung.

"Mas Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Jinyoung yang bahunya dirangkul oleh si Mas.

"Eh, Dek Ujin," sahut Jonghyun sambil tersenyum.

Dek Ujin ini tetangga depan rumahnya Akung, yang otomatis tetangganya Jonghyun juga, soalnya Ayah Geunsuk memang disuruh tinggal di rumah Akung.

"Mas kok udah pakai sendal? Nggak ngajar ngaji dulu?" tanya Ujin.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Nggak Dek. Hari ini belajarnya sam Mas Donghyun dulu ya? Mas lagi ada urusanㅡ"

"Mau jemput pacar nih si Mas," potong Jinyoung sambil nyengir ke Ujin.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara 'yahh~' dari kumpulan cewek-cewek, bikin cengiran Jinyoung tambah lebar.

Ujin mengangguk. "Oh gitu, yaudah deh Ujin pulang aja."

"Loh kok pulang?"

"Ya abisnya kan Ujin maunya belajar sama Mas Jonghyun aja, bukan sama Mas Donghyun."

"Nggak boleh gitu Dek, kan Dek Ujin niatnya mau belajar ngaji. Jadi nggak harus sama Mas Jonghyun."

Yang terakhir itu bukan ucapan Jonghyun, tapi Jinyoung. Yang otomatis membuat segerombolan cewek itu pada bisik-bisik, 'ih aku sama adeknya Mas Jonghyun aja deh. Nggak papa sama maba, cakep soalnya.'

"Nah bener tuh kata Mas Jinyoung. Sekarang Dek Ujin balik ke teman-temannya deh, itu Mas Donghyun udah mau naik," ujar Jonghyun sambil nunjuk cowok bersarung, pakai baju koko biru tua, pakai peci hitam, dan membawa Al-Quran di tangan kanan. Ya cowok itu Donghyun, anak sini juga, tapi jarang kelihatan soalnya doi kuliah di Samarinda. Sering ke Masjid kalau lagi balik ke rumah, kayak pas libur gini.

Yang ditunjuk pun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum pada Jonghyun. Tangan kirinya terangkat, membentuk gestur memanggil. "Ayo Dek Ujin."

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Ujin. "Tuh sana, dipanggil. Hati-hati naik tangganya, ya?" Soalnya tempat ngaji itu ada di lantai dua Masjid.

"Yaudah deh, Mas."

Setelah salim kepada Jonghyun dan Jinyoung, Ujin segera berlari kecil menuju Donghyun yang masih menunggu di anak tangga ketiga.

"Habis jemput Mbak Minki, langsung pulang?" tanya Jinyoung di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Iya Dek, kenapa?"

"Kirain habis itu mau buka bareng berdua."

"Nggak lah. Kan ntar mau beresin kamar tengah."

Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang masih agak basah karena air wudhu menggunakan jari. "Ngapain Mas? Mbak Minhyun sama Mbak Dani kan masih besok lusa datangnya."

"Dani datangnya besok. Mau langsung ke kamar rumah Akung katanya," jawab Jonghyun sambil menggeser pagar rumah.

"Lah beneran? Kalo gitu aku mau chat Mbak Dani dulu supaya nggak lupa!"

Kemudian Jinyoung langsung lari masuk rumah, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat adiknya.

.

.

"Udah pulang, Mas?" tanya Bunda Kahi saat melihat Jonghyun sedang menggantungkan kunci mobil di dekat kulkas. Disitu memang dipasang kayu agar menjadi tempat menggantung kunci kendaraan rumah Akung.

Jonghyun cium tangan Bunda Kahi dulu sebelum meletakkan tas karton di atas meja makan. "Baru aja kok, Bun. Agak lama soalnya Mamanya Minki tadi bungkusin ini dulu."

"Apaan Mas?"

"Nastar sama kastangel, Bun. Minki sama Mamanya yang kemarin bikin katanya," jawab Jonghyun.

"Aduh ngerepotin nih namanya. Bilangin makasih ya, besok-besok Bunda bikinin kue juga deh."

Jonghyun mengangguk, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke halaman belakang. "Dongho udah datang, Bun? Tadi Mas lihat ada mobilnya di luar pagar."

"Ada kok, Mas. Tuh lagi berisik sama Jinyoung sama Woojin segala buat beresin kamar," sahut Bu Yumi yang baru datang sambil bawa plastik indomaret.

"Loh, Ibu dari mana?" tanya Jonghyun, sebelumnya dia cium tangan juga ke Bu Yumi.

"Tadi abis keluar beli sirup sama whiskasnya Miko sekalian."

"Mau bantuin yang lain beresin kamar dulu ya, Bun, Bu," pamit Jonghyun sebelum berlari kecil menuju lantai dua, kamar yang dulunya ditempati Minhyun.

"Ini nih! Bos genknya lama bener dateng."

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Woojin. "Maaf-maaf, tadi mampir ke rumah Mama mertua dulu bentar."

Empat generasi muda Soebardjo itupun mulai membersihkan kamar. Sebenarnya kamar itu sudah bersih karena selalu dibersihkan oleh pembantu rumah tangga, jadi empat cowok itu cuma mengganti seprai, bed cover, selimut saja. Juga membersihkan beberapa pajangan lain yang sebenarnya cuma pencitraan saja.

"Mobil masukkin ke garasi aja Ho," ujar Jonghyun pada Dongho yang kini berbaring di atas kasur bersama Jinyoung. Woojin sedang pergi ke kamar mandi dan Jonghyun duduk di kursi.

"Ntar aja. Masih mau pergi soalnya."

"Mau kemana, Bang?" tanya Woojin yang baru saja masuk. "Cewek Bang Dongho emang udah balik kesini?"

"Beliin barangnya si kanjeng ratu. Dia nggak mau bawa ribet-ribet dari sana soalnya," jawab Dongho.

"Eh iya, siapa nih yang jemput si Dani besok?"

"Lah, Bang Dongho aja kenapa?"

"Dia landing pagi, aku masih kerja jam segitu," ujar Dongho.

"Mas juga nggak bisa loh ya. Masih kerja juga," sahut Jonghyun sambil angkat tangan.

"Aku besok mau nemenin si Riana tes kesehatan nih, nggak bisa."

"Aku bisa sih Bang, asal Mbak Dani langsung diantar kesini, soalnya besok aku siangan ada yang mau diurus ke itk."

Dongho menepuk perut Jinyoung. "Nah yaudah. Kalo dia ngajak ngalur, turunin aja di jalan."

"BIASA AJA BANG! NGGAK USAH MUKUL PERUT SEGALA ALIG!"

Jonghyun ketawa kalem ngeliatin Jinyoung yang meringis karena perut cekungnya ditepuk rasa pukul oleh Dongho. Sementara sang pelaku malah ngakak sama Woojin.

.

[2/?]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi yang nebak Na Youngseok, ya emang bener. Aku emg fansnya Na PD wkwk.

Terus yang bilang wjin itu mainnya di bekapai, ywla aku langsung kebayang wkwk.

Dan sbg pembeda ujin gingsul dan ujin kecil, aku pake 'woo' buat gingsul, 'u' buat si kecil, walaupun di hangul sama sih wkwk.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	3. Chapter 2,1 :

[Woojin Novian+Hyeongseob Riana]

Wjinov : dr pagi gaada kabarnya

Seobna : maaf yang:((( sibuk bantuin mamah jaga toko nih:(( rame banget soalnya:(((

Wjinov : oh gtu

Seobna : ih jangan marah dong nop

Seobna : serius akutu jaga toko. soalnya pegawai mamah udah pada pulkam

Wjinov : ya

Seobna : ((send a pict))

Seobna : nih beneran lg di toko tauk

Wjinov : yauda sih

Seobna : ih apaan tau cowo kok ngambek

Seobna : kaya cewe aja

Seobna : ih kok ngambek beneran sih

Seobna : becanda aja akutu nop

Seobna : nop

Seobna : ih di read doang

Seobna : nopiyaaaannnn

Seobna : kok ngambek beneran (ಥ_ಥ)

Seobna : aku becanda doang ih sayanggggggg (╥_╥)

Seobna : kok kamu baperan kaya cewe ih (╥_╥)

Seobna : keceplosan lagi (╥_╥)

Wjinov : lah

Wjinov : ga marah aku

Wjinov : td lg ngobrol sm jinyong

Wjinov : lucu kl km khawatir gni wkwk

Seobna : ih sengaja kan kamu?! ˋ︿ˊ

Wjinov : serius tau

Wjinov : lg di kmr jinyong soalnya

Wjinov : ((sent a pict))

Seobna : IH NOP APAAN SI MASA KIRIM FOTO JINYONG LAGI PAKE SARUNG!

Seobna : GA ADA FAEDAHNYA IH!

Wjinov : wkwk

Wjinov : abs km ga percaya kl aku lg di kmr jinyong, yauda kirim foto aja wkwk

Seobna : si jiun tuh seneng kamu kirimin foto gitu

Seobna : kalo aku yang ada ntar jadi iritasi mata

Wjinov : wkwk. Yauda si maaf

Seobna : untung aku pemaaf (*^ω^*)

Wjinov : itu Jinyong udh ke masjid, km ga sholat na?

Seobna : masjid deket sini belum adzan nih. baru ngaji ngaji

Seobna : eh barusan adzan

Seobna : aku sholat dulu ya~

.

.

.

[Jonghyun Pratama + Minki Atmaja]

Jonghyun menoleh saat mendengar pintu mobilnya dibuka. Kemudian cowok dua puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum, "Halo tuan puteri," sapanya, "Mau langsung pulang, KI?"

Minki mengangguk setelah melemparkan sling bag ke jok belakang. "Langsung pulang aja Mas, takut macet nanti."

"Oke deh," balas Jonghyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Lama nunggunya tadi?" tanya Minki setelah mobil Jonghyun memasuki jalan raya.

"Hm? Oh, nggak juga kok." Jonghyun melirik Minki, "Emangnya kenapa, Ki? Kamu pulangnya udah agak lama?"

Minki menggeleng, "Nggak. Nanyain kamu aja."

Jonghyun mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan, sementara Minki sudah menyalakan radio. Lagu _Aku Tahu, Kamu Tahu_ yang dipopulerkan grup Lelaki DIbawah Sinar Rembulan mendadak memenuhi mobil crv hitam itu.

"Nggak bosan, ya Ki?"

Kemudian Minki nyengir, memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya sebelum menghadap Jonghyun. "Nggak bakal dong, hehehe."

Jadi, lagu tersebut merupakan lagu kebangsaan bagi Minki. Karena dahulu, Jonghyun menyatakan cintanya sambil diiringi Minhyun dan Dongho yang menyanyikan lagu lawas itu. Lagu itu populer ketika Minki dan Jonghyun kelas tiga SMP, dan baru-baru ini lagu itu kembali naik daun karena di daur ulang menjadi lagu dangdut. Haduh.

Mobil crv hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam.

"Mampir dulu ayok," ajak Minki saat melihat Jonghyun tidak melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Jonghyun menggeleng, "Nggak usah Ki, lagian kamu pasti capek kan? Mending tidur sana sambil nunggu buka puasa."

"Ayo dong, Mas Jonghyun~" rengek Minki.

"Yaudah iya mampir. Bentar aja, kan?"

Minki mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

[Jinyoung Dirgantara. Dani Putri ft Seongwoo Filemon]

Jnyoung : Mbak Danikkkkkkk

Jnyoung : P

Jnyoung : P

Jnyoung : P

Danik : nyepam ae lu

Danik : ganggu qtime gue sama kesayangan aja

Jnyoung : -_-

Danik : duh maaf dek, tadi itu pacar aku

Danik : ngeselin emang orangnya

Danik : deekkkkk?

Jnyoung : Titipan aku udah dibeliin kan ya?

Danik : titipan yang mana ya?

Danik : yang jam itu bukan?

Jnyoung : IYAK!

Danik : udah kok, udah masuk koper

Jnyoung : lafyu mbak danikku:*

Danik : ASW LAFYU LAFYU

Danik : MAU GUE TAMPOL DARI SABANG SAMPAI MERAUKE NIH?!

Danik : aduh maaf lagi ya dek

Jnyoung : HEH! BARU PACAR AE BELAGU LO

Jnyoung : Gantengan juga muka gue. Mirip Park Bogum

Danik : apa? Minta di bogem?

Jnyoung : Mas Ong, hidupnya berfaedah dikit napa dah?

Jnyoung : Anak kedokteran, rajin gereja, model. Tapi otaknya dibagi-bagi ke semut

Danik : ya kan gue gak pelit

Danik : upil ae sampe masuk mulut gara-gara pelit, ga mau dibuang

Jnyoung : asw-_

(*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mau publish lanjutannya, tapi ternyata gak ada filenya di draf-_ daaannn aku sibuk pindahan ke kos, mau update tapi sibuk-_

Makasih buat respon kalian, maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu T.T

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
